YourPalRoss
Ross or House Owner is a friend of SkyDoesMinecraft who he now films with along Jinbop, ThatGuyBarney, Mithzan, and Timdot.TV. Quotes *"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY COFFEE?!?!" *"'MINECRAFT DRAW IT' IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!" *"I like marbles." *"I guess you can say I'm... I can't think of a dinosaur pun." *"Roar, by the way." *"I've been a frog this whole time." *"I'm not a sloth!" *"What?... What?!... WHAT?!?!" *"I want that." *"Hey, mom, I just won 'Ihop Hide and Seek'... *everyone laughs uncontrollably* Yeah... I know, I'm so happy... Yeah... I won... Yeah... I won." *"*Points gun the wrong way* Who stole em?! WHO STOLE EM?!?! WHO DID IT?!?! WHO DID IT?!?!?!" *"Little Johnny. Little Johnny, you're not allowed on the slide." *"AH! *knocks Jess unconscious* ... She startled me..." *"This is Air Ross preparing for take off. When is lunch time? Over." *"Ross, sat on the patio, eating oysters." *"I guess we can say, this guy's the winner!" *"This is ok..." *"You have a microwave?!" *"You've earned one dirt token." *"When you collect 100 dirt tokens, you'll each be collecting dirt tokens, you get your freedom." *"Now, I have removed your exit, *record scratch* which can be bought with 100 dirt tokens." *"My food business fell through and I'm starting an interior decorating company. Notice the pink shirt." *"Take materials you need to decorate your cells and uh the best one gets to live... best one gets to be an employee." *"Hey guys. How you doing? I was waiting for you uh, you guys seem to have... You guys seem to have gone the wrong way. There's cake and television If you guys wanna go back." *"Can I compliment you there? That joke was pretty #Rossome." *"And..." *"Feeling #Rossome!" *"I can't feel my toes." *"I never skip leg day." *"*Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek'* YES!!! IT WAS DESTINY!!! I DID IT!!! MOM!!! MOM, GET THE CAMERA!!!" *"Hey guys, I'm finally part of the cool kids." *"Hi Jess' audience. My name is Ross. I can fit three fingers in my belly button." *"*Falls from ceiling and lands on Jess* I'm here to save you!" *"Ross wins!" *"Excuse me, uh honey, there was no fish involved. I don't know why you're saying o-fish-al." *"*Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek' again* YES!!! I DID IT!!! YES!!! YES!!! It's in my blood!" Trivia *On SkyDoesMinecraft's video, Minecraft MODDED Mini-Game : DO NOT LAUGH 30! (Super Hero Mod!)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmUXISWh5ds, Ross created a now popular pun by combining his name with the word awesome to make #Rossome. *In SkyDoesMinecraft's role play series, Teacher/Roomates/University, Ross has developed a love for chickens as a joke, even naming a chicken Thunder Cluck and another Thunder Muffin after the other passed away. He has also shown to understand chicken and tell the difference between each individual, even though they all look the same. *Adam has made it a common gag to not 'give Ross a proper intro'. He does this by either shouting his name, saying "Oh god, it's Ross", running towards him while singing notes, running towards him in awkward silence, or by singing Weeniebutt or playing a remix of it. Category:History of YouTube